


t is for timpas

by niosism



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Needles, Other, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Trans Character, pronouns change throughout, rimika is a jade, they met online, timpas is an indigo, timpas uses he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: He doesn’t want to go in anything expecting too much, but he often gets carried away like the hopeless romantic he really is."Close your eyes,,,"A few days after Timpas meets their kismesis for the first time, she gives them a gift.
Relationships: Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Kudos: 4





	t is for timpas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maybl00d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybl00d/gifts).



> Timpas is mine, Rimika is @/Maybl00d's

TIMPAS: *<< hey mika u g0nna eat that 0r >>*

Timpas gestures to the bowl of half-eaten baabeast grubloaf that rests in front of them where they are sat on the floor. Their kismesis lays sideways on their bed with their eyes closed, but Timpas knows she is only pretending to be asleep, and when she hears him speak, her eyes open. They feel kind of like a barkbeast waiting for their owner’s approval to finish off some leftovers, as it so often happens these days. They think they know why. 

RIMIKA: WhAt?,,, oh no you cAn hAve it  
TIMPAS: *<< bruh, i’m n0t a barkbeast you kn0w >>*  
RIMIKA: Pfft,,, you Asked for it dude  
TIMPAS: *<< y0u left it here f0r me didn’t y0u >>*  
RIMIKA: You look like you wAnt more  
TIMPAS: *<< i can just make m0re >>*  
RIMIKA: Ok,,, no thAnks?  
TIMPAS: *<< thank y0u, my ass >>*

As he says that, his stomach rumbles. Rimika is right, you’re just being difficult. You think this might be how kismesitude works, but you have no idea. You’re not going by any books, you just have a label and an idea of a quadrant, and you hope that Rimika has that same definition. If not, it’s bound to come up eventually, but so far, you seem to be doing it fair. You will not use the word “right” because there is no right way to do anything. 

It comes naturally anyways, it’s not like he is forcing himself to do anything. 

Timpas reaches for the bowl as Rimika closes her eyes again. When he presses a spoonful of grubloaf in his mouth it’s cold but he’d rather finish it off than stay hungry until he musters up the motivation to make dinner. Rimika made lunch this time, so it’s your turn now. You take turns since she's been staying at your place for a few days now because you always forget to make enough to last more than a day or two. You’ve never visited her hive in the caverns because it’s so far away, but you know she makes food that lasts longer than you do. You don’t want to be melodramatic but, you think it’s safe to say you’re more of a mess than she is. In general. And it’s got nothing to do with the fact that your body has been giving you emotional anguish ever since you can remember. Well, maybe a little. 

Timpas finds themself staring into the clean bowl, the shiny container reflecting their face back at them almost as clear as one of the mirrors they have in their hive somewhere (not the ablutionroom; they’ve covered that mirror with a curtain), and they think, even at home, with their lusus and someone who cares about them deeply, it is hard to feel enough, and therefore, hard to give those they care about what they deserve. He doesn’t like looking at themself for too long. Even if trolls say they are good-looking and compliment their numerous earrings “despite the fins.” They have learned to live with their mutation that makes others think they are a seadweller if they didn’t wear their sign and bloodcolor (and even when they do, they are still questioned). It is not that. 

RIMIKA: WhAt Are you doing?,,,

Timpas looks over his shoulder to where Rimika has propped herself with her hand cupped over her chin. She watches him carefully. 

TIMPAS: *<< um n0thing >>*  
TIMPAS: *<< im g0nna g0 wash this n0w >>*

He stands up to make his way to the kitchen when Rimika’s hand grabs his arm. 

RIMIKA: WAit,,, i hAve something to give you

She says this like it’s been mulling inside of her thinkpan for a while and it makes him wake up a little. He’s usually in a daze, drunk off his own misery, so he takes whatever he can get to perk him up and not make him seem like a zombie at all hours of the day. He doesn’t wanna go in anything expecting too much, but he often gets carried away like the hopeless romantic he really is. She gets off his bed, sits him down, and smiles. 

RIMIKA: Close your eyes,,,

You do as you’re told because you’re an overexcited wriggler on 12th Perigree’s Eve and anxiously wait for your gift. You can hear Rimika rustling over things inside her backpack and your fins twitch as they try to catch the faintest hint of what it could be. 

The rustling stops and you hear her faint footsteps come closer until she is standing in front of you. You hold your breath. 

RIMIKA: OkAy,,, you cAn open your eyes

She doesn’t finish her sentence before Timpas’ eyes snap open. His hand immediately covers his mouth when he notices what Rimika is holding out to him. It’s a small nameless glass vial with a clear substance inside. You know exactly what it is as soon as you see it. 

TIMPAS: *<< h0ly shit, davaq >>*  
TIMPAS: *<< where did y0u get this? >>*

Rimika laughs at your reaction. You know you look awestruck because you went through hell to get your own and she just… You decide you don’t care. Your body moves on its own to hug her. 

TIMPAS: *<< what the fuck >>*  
RIMIKA: You’re welcome?,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< fuck y0u, y0u can’t d0 that >>*  
RIMIKA: I just did,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< y0u did n0t >>*

Rimika wiggles the cold vial under his shirt and when it comes into contact with his warmer skin, he jumps. It tickles, and a few high-pitched chuckles come out of him. He flails his arms and squirms more wildly than he intends to, trying to get her hand as far away from his grubscars as possible. He tightly grips her wrist away from him and inhales sharply. 

TIMPAS: *<< G0G i can’t believe this >>*  
RIMIKA: LmAo let me do it,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< d0 what? >>*  
RIMIKA: Inject this into your bloodstreAm,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< why d0es that s0und kinky >>*  
RIMIKA: You think everything i sAy sounds kinky  
TIMPAS: *<< y0u had y0ur fucking hand under my shirt >>*  
RIMIKA: TimpaAs,,, you’re A ho

She shakes her wrist away from his grasp and walks to his drawer near the window, opening it and collecting a few curious items. 

TIMPAS: *<< says the 0ne wh0 thirsts after bluebl00ds all day >>*  
RIMIKA: ThAt’s singulAr ActuAlly,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< n0 it’s n0t. Y0u have a huge flushed crush 0n the piercings guy >>*  
RIMIKA: Lol,,, Are you jeAlous  
TIMPAS: *<< i’m y0ur kismesis, why w0uld i be jeal0us >>*  
RIMIKA: Coz you’re A ho,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< fuck 0ff >>*  
RIMIKA: You know he’s hot,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< yeah, but i d0n’t crush 0n every h0t tr0ll i see >>*

You only got enough of this chemical for a few perigrees, and have since ran out for a few weeks. You’ve been noticing changes, which includes a ravenous, bottomless hunger in the pit of your stomach that doesn’t seem to ever go away. Sometimes you call Rimika on your palmhusk and ask her to come over to make food because you’re so goddamn lazy, and then she says “if you mAke yourself something,,, i’ll work extrA hArd so thAt BronyA lets me come see you.” For a short time, you don’t have to pretend she might come the next hour if you call her, because she is right there. 

Before Timpas met Rimika in person, he had his doubts about their relationship, but now it’s as if a great wave came by and washed all those insecurities away. It’s not because he’s gotten any better at telling himself he’s good enough, but more so because Rimika is just so easy to be around that he rarely ever worries if everything they had built through Chittr months before meeting was even worth anything. Now he doesn’t doubt its worth. 

Rimika does the opposite of “fucking off” and sits beside them. She’s holding a syringe with a needle. A small plastic bottle of alcohol, a cotton pad, and a bandaid sit on one side of the sheet next to her, and Timpas on the other side. 

RIMIKA: Give me your Arm,,,

Timpas always gets anxious injecting himself. Having someone else do it isn’t ideal, and the pads of his fingers quiver as he gazes at the syringe Rimika is holding. 

RIMIKA: I’ve seen you do it,,, I know how to  
RIMIKA: I’m not going to hurt you,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< i can d0 it myself >>*  
RIMIKA: CAn i just fucking do this, Timmy Turner  
TIMPAS: *<< 0kay >>*

She looks at them as if waiting for a proper confirmation. They move their gaze to look her in the eyes and take a deep breath. 

TIMPAS: *<< please >>*  
RIMIKA: Yes,,, sir

She takes the vial and opens the cap by pulling it to the side. Then, she rubs an alcohol swab on the opening covered by a foil and pokes the needle through the opening, pulling on the back to gather the medicine. It spills inside slowly, taking a moment for it to gather the correct dosage. She sees no air bubbles. Timpas averts his gaze when she rubs the cotton pad on the skin of his arm. 

RIMIKA: ReAdy?,,,  
TIMPAS: *<< just hurry and d0 i-

Rimika doesn’t wait for him to finish before Timpas feels the prick of the needle breaking his skin. Before the sensation can tense his muscles and make this harder than it is, Rimika is pulling the needle off his arm and reaching for the bandaid. 

TIMPAS: *<< y0u’re pretty g00d f0r the never having d0ne that bef0re >>*  
RIMIKA: ThAnks,,, leArned from the best  
TIMPAS: *<< i never sh0wed y0u h0w t0 d0 it >>*  
RIMIKA: MAybe not but in the cAverns we hAve to leArn our duties quickly so i AdApted  
RIMIKA: It’s A jAde thing  
TIMPAS: *<< i think it’s just a rimika davaq thing >>*  
RIMIKA: Well,,, it’s definitely not a timpAs dAlibr thing  
TIMPAS: *<< shut up >>*

You kiss her cheek and she laughs.


End file.
